


and I will die of love

by darkficdarkric



Series: what grows beyond these walls [2]
Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Flower Maiden Dynamics (Moonlight Garden), Fuck Or Die, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements, Second Worst Possible Ending, Sexual Coercion, it only took me 5000 words a new work and a pov change to get to the actual smut gdi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkficdarkric/pseuds/darkficdarkric
Summary: Yoosun will do anything to make sure Dohwa stays by her side.title from pablo neruda's "I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You""In this part of the story I am the one whoDies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood."
Relationships: Lee Dohwa/Suh Yoosun
Series: what grows beyond these walls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166672
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"I promise I'll be gentle, if you let me," Yoosun murmured, untying her own wrap and letting it fall away behind her, never once taking her eyes off of Dohwa.

"You know I can't do that," Dohwa whispered hoarsely, turning away as much as she could with Yoosun's knees around her hips and her hands pinned above her head.

Dohwa was flushed from the tips of her ears and her face all the way down to the budding flowers blooming down past her breasts, trembling and panting and sweating, her eyes wide, blown dark with arousal and wet with tears. 

It was the most beautiful thing Yoosun had ever seen, a sight she would never forget until her dying day.

"Why make things more difficult than they are? I know how painful this must be for you. But a single word from you, and this would already be over." 

_"A single word from me and you should have stopped,"_ Dohwa snapped. 

"I should have," Yoosun agreed softly, releasing Dohwa's hands in favor of clinging to her shoulders and sinking down, down, down until they were _finally_ skin to skin, burying her face in her neck.

She'd never bothered to take her clothes off with Hyewon, had certainly never held her like this. With the Bloom, Dohwa was like a small furnace, or a stick of incense, sweet and _burning_ ** _._ **

It was like melting into her. 

_So warm, so soft, so sweet._

Dohwa didn't seem to know what to do with her now, even with her hands freed. 

_"Get off of me,"_ she hissed weakly, half-heartedly pushing at Yoosun's shoulders. 

If Dohwa could no longer muster up the energy to scratch and scream and snap at her, the Bloom must have become truly terrible indeed. 

"Hate me if you must," Yoosun murmured, hauling herself up and crawling down Dohwa's form. 

_I truly never wanted to hurt you. But there is no other way._

She wrapped her arms around Dohwa's thighs, forcing them apart as she lifted her up by her hips and settled between them, lowering her head to-- 

_"Ngh!"_ Dohwa gasped, shoving her fist into her mouth to bite back a moan as Yoosun's tongue dragged across her dripping folds. 

**_Sweet_** _._ _I thought her mouth was sweet, but this…_

Sweeter than honeyed wine, more dizzying than strong liquor but with none of the burning, and only the barest hint of the tang she expected underneath. 

It wasn't just addicting, it was _intoxicating._

She was almost prepared for that-- after all she had done this to other Flower Maidens before, not just Hyewon, _many times._

But what surprised her still was _how her own body reacted._

Pleasuring a Flower Maiden was just as, and often _more_ pleasurable than _receiving_ pleasure from another, and when the maiden in question was in Bloom… the experience was all the more intense for it.

Yoosun had never gotten used to it, though she often kept her head better than she had since the night she lost control of herself during Hyewon's First Bloom.

Without even being touched, Yoosun was halfway to completion herself already, and she'd hardly touched _Dohwa_ besides.

"You taste," Yoosun gasped, pulling away to catch her breath, "Even better than you _smell._ I'm not sure how that's even _possible_." 

Dohwa had given up on biting her own fist in favor of gritting her teeth and gripping the sheets.

_"_ Sh-shut _up,"_ she snapped, shaking and stuttering beneath her. "Sp-spare m-me the comm-- _commentary,_ if-if n-nothing else."

Yoosun obliged, lifting Dohwa's hips higher and burying her face between her thighs, thrusting her tongue inside her and lapping directly from the source.

A better person would have focused on Dohwa's clit, tried to bring her to climax and ease her pain as quickly as possible. Doing so would only hasten her own pleasure as well, after all.

But Yoosun had long since given up on being a better person.

She had wanted _so very badly_ for Dohwa to accept her advances, even under their terrible circumstances, that she had already prolonged Dohwa's suffering.

_"St-stop it,"_ Dohwa stammered, trembling more violently than ever, nearly convulsing in her grip.

Well. It wasn't as if Dohwa would have thanked her for being quick about it, anyways. 

"Tell me what you need and I'll do it," Yoosun promised, lowering Dohwa back onto the sheets almost tenderly, still lying between her legs, arms folded across Dohwa's hips, resting her chin on her stomach and looking up at her.

"I _n-need_ y-you to _leave,"_ Dohwa spat at her, trying to push Yoosun away but not quite able to reach with Yoosun holding her hips.

"Is it because I'm not Hyewon? I can't imagine she was any good at this." 

"It's be- _because_ y-you're a tr- _traitor_ and a m- _murderer_." 

"These bloodied hands can still make love to you," Yoosun said softly, crawling up until they were face to face again. "Let me help you. Let me make up for my mistakes. Let me ease your pain." 

_"Let me go,"_ Dohwa spat in her face, still weakly trying to shove Yoosun off of her.

"You keep asking me for the one thing I can't give you," Yoosun said ruefully, wiping Dohwa's spit off her cheek.

"I c-could s-say the s-same f-for y-you," Dohwa retorted.

Yoosun sighed, taking Dohwa's hands and pinning them above her head once more.

"I had to do this the first time I slept with Hyewon, too. She almost couldn't let me help her with her Bloom either, but for _decidedly_ different reasons." 

"S-so y-you h-held h-her d-down and f-forced _her_ , t-too?" 

"I suppose you could say that. I _was_ hardly in control of myself at the time. But I did nothing she did not ask, did not _need_ me to do." 

"And y-you th-think _this_ is the s-same?" 

Yoosun smiled gently down at her. "Maybe not. But I've learned a lot since then. I can make sure that you enjoy this." 

She slipped Dohwa's wrists together to pin them with a single hand, the other skimming down slowly, running her fingers through Dohwa's hair, caressing her chin, down her neck and sternum to palm and fondle her breast, pinching a nipple as Dohwa _squeaked_ and tried to squirm away. 

"That's _adorable,_ " Yoosun said warmly, unable to stop the soft laughter bubbling past her lips. 

_Why hold anything back, if she's going to fight and hate and refuse me anyway?_

Yoosun's hand shot back up, catching Dohwa's chin in a bruising grip, forcing her mouth open to keep her from biting as Yoosun kissed her long and deep, drinking her in.

"Can you taste yourself, Dohwa? Do you have any idea how bewitching you are right now?" 

_"I h-hate you,"_ Dohwa panted, more flushed and breathless than ever.

Yoosun let go of her chin, her hand sliding down to Dohwa's throat and lightly _squeezing,_ her thumb just barely digging into her windpipe-- enough to be uncomfortable, to even be painful, but not enough to truly hurt her. 

"If that's what you need, then please do," Yoosun replied, as if she were indulging her. "Hate me until your dying day if you must, as long as that day is far off." 

She tightened her grip, dug her thumb in _just the slightest bit_ more, watching all the warring emotions flash across Dohwa's face.

The pride and hatred and defiance and ever present rage glaring up at her turned into eyes still dark with arousal going wide with fear as her breathing gradually constricted, all with a _delicious_ undercurrent of conflicted pleasure and _need_ that never completely went away, her pulse racing beneath Yoosun's fingers.

"So you liked that? I'm glad. I like that too," Yoosun said softly, finally releasing her neck in favor of caressing her cheek as Dohwa coughed and sputtered beneath her. 

_"I_ ** _don't--"_** Dohwa protested, glaring up at her with renewed venom and flushing even darker now than when Yoosun had choked her. 

"Shh, it's all right. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Yoosun hushed her, putting a finger to her lips that, unsurprisingly, _adorably,_ Dohwa tried to bite, like some under-socialized mutt.

Yoosun clicked her tongue, pulling away before Dohwa could draw blood. "Careful, or I might have to find something more interesting to occupy your mouth." 

_"Stop it,"_ Dohwa demanded of her once again, snapping it out in a single breath so her voice wouldn't shake. 

She closed her eyes, turned her head away, trembling as if every motion cost her dearly.

"Y-you're j-just be-being _cruel,_ unnie."

"I know," Yoosun said softly, caressing Dohwa's cheek. "I'm sorry for that."

_I'm not sure I know how to be any other way anymore._

_"Please,"_ Dohwa begged, _really,_ _truly begged her_. "Either… either _finish_ wha-what y-you brought-- brought me h-here to do, or," she hissed in a breath between her teeth, grinding them together. 

_"Or_. _Leave. Me. Alone."_

"All right," Yoosun said softly, pressing a kiss to Dohwa's forehead. "I'll take care of everything."

It wasn't what she had wanted, but it was _enough._ She had been cruel and selfish and callous with her heart's desire for long enough. 

Now she had to learn how to be kind.

Finally, she let go of Dohwa's hands, levering herself up on her elbow as she buried her face between Dohwa's breasts. 

"Hit me, scratch me, scream at me, cling to me or push me away if you need to," Yoosun said hoarsely, her hand dipping down to Dohwa's hip. "And I will try to learn to love you as gently as you deserve." 

Dohwa said nothing, her hands hesitantly coming to rest on Yoosun's shoulders, almost as if she really was going to try to push her away again.

And then she didn't; Dohwa's shaking hands gripped her tight, digging into her skin.

_"Then do it,"_ Dohwa said so softly that Yoosun could barely hear her, so quiet and out of character she very nearly wrote it off as a wishful figment of her imagination. 

She didn't dare glance up to check, to look at Dohwa's face and risk seeing that venom, the utter contempt and hatred for her there still. 

_Let me pretend. It's all I know how to do._

Gently, oh so gently Yoosun's hand dipped down, down, down, a single finger sliding along slick folds, her head against her chest, feeling as much as hearing Dohwa's racing heart in her ears-- the only sound beyond their own labored breathing, now.

Slowly Yoosun traced the shape of her, swirled the pad of her finger around her clit, lightly pressing when Dohwa stiffened and sighed against her, clung to her tighter. 

She slipped down lower, teasing at Dohwa's entrance, adding her thumb to keep rubbing her clit as she slowly, oh so slowly, circled her, not quite dipping inside.

_This is new to her. She's only done this once before. I doubt even she knows what she likes, what's comfortable for her; Hyewon certainly would have been no better than a fumbling virgin for showing her how._

Dohwa _whimpered,_ pushing at her shoulders as if she could push her to _get on with it already._

Needing no further encouragement, Yoosun _torturously_ slowly slipped her finger inside wet, clenching heat, gently swirling and massaging her walls, relaxing the muscles and opening her up.

She wanted to ask her if it hurt, but couldn't imagine Dohwa giving her a kind or honest answer, couldn't risk looking or speaking up and breaking whatever spell had fallen over them.

But Dohwa didn't speak, didn't flinch away, so Yoosun took that as permission to continue, that everything was all right.

Dohwa still clung to her, making soft sounds beneath her with every twitch, every motion of Yoosun's hand. But it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough; _gentle_ would never be enough to satisfy the Bloom, as much as Yoosun would have liked it to for once. 

Carefully, holding her own breath as she did, Yoosun added another finger, freezing in place when Dohwa shuddered and groaned beneath her. 

_I want to see her. Even if she hates this, hates me,_ **_I want to see her._ **

Dohwa's eyes were closed tightly, her face turned away, flushed and glistening with sweat, her hands still clutching at Yoosun's shoulders, her lips slightly parted as soft sighs and gasps and high-pitched moans slipped out from between them.

"You're so beautiful like this," Yoosun murmured, loving, almost _reverent_ as she raised her head to look down at her. 

_This should have been_ **_mine._ ** _No one else was supposed to ever make you look or feel this way. You were meant to be_ **_mine,_ ** _not Hyewon's._

_But what's hers is mine now, isn't it._

**_You're mine._ **

Dohwa bit her lip, refusing to dignify her with a response.

That was all right. Even if Dohwa refused to acknowledge her with her mouth, the _rest of her would._

Yoosun surged forward, teeth seizing on the thick muscle on the side of Dohwa's neck and biting down _,_ forcing a surprised gasp out of her.

And then Yoosun curled her fingers forward, seeking out the rough patch of flesh on Dohwa's front wall that would make her fall apart in her hands. 

Dohwa's hips bucked, her back arched, her whole body chasing the sensation, reacting to _her._

_Mine to take, mine to mark, mine to love._

Yoosun laved her tongue over the bite, and then sucked a massive, dark, angry red patch on to soft skin. 

She quickened her pace, thrusting and curling her fingers and no longer trying to be gentle, never once taking her thumb off Dohwa's clit. 

She could feel it, as she pulled Dohwa closer and closer to the edge, soft wet heat clenching around her fingers like a vice, the scent of her flowers deepening as more and more of them Bloomed across her chest, Dohwa's hands desperately clinging to her tighter and tighter as she arched and gasped and trembled beneath her. 

And just as Dohwa was about to come Yoosun kissed her, rough and forceful and _deep_ , and Dohwa, all but entirely lost to her own pleasure, _not only_ _let her_ _but kissed her back,_ pulling them both over the edge together.

Dohwa's eyes fluttered for a moment, rolling back in her head before she fainted, collapsing onto the sheets, utterly spent. 

Slowly, Yoosun drew her fingers out of her, licking them clean as she caught her breath. 

She fetched the washbasin once more, cleaning Dohwa up and gently wiping away the sweaty, sticky mess she'd made of her before fetching a clean set of clothes and tucking her in so she wouldn't catch cold. 

Then she did the same for herself, with more haste and less care, before finally joining Dohwa in the bed.

She held her as close as she dared, her arm slung over her waist, gripping her hip, entwining their legs together and resting her head on Dohwa's shoulder.

_I may not have kept my promise of leaving you unable to walk_ , she thought idly, burying her face in her Dohwa's neck.

_But we'll see then, if there's truly nothing I can offer you that will chain you to my side._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I tagged this "second worst possible au"?  
> That's in comparison to the one where Aunt stabs Dohwa and our entire cast dies. 
> 
> In other news: 
> 
> EVIL LADY HOT

Yoosun woke to Dohwa gingerly trying to extract herself from her arms.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do a little better than that if you're planning to escape me. I am a _very_ light sleeper," Yoosun drawled, catching Dohwa by the wrist and rolling over on top of her.

Dohwa's face paled, her whole body stiffening beneath her.

"Yoosun-unnie," she quietly pleaded. "Please don't do this again." 

"I won't," Yoosun promised, releasing Dohwa's wrist in favor of running her fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek. 

As Dohwa flinched away from her touch.

_That's to be expected, I suppose, after what I had to do to her last night._

"I will not lay a hand on you again until you ask me to," Yoosun promised, taking Dohwa's chin and forcing her to look her in the eyes to see she meant it.

_And you_ **_will_ ** _ask me to._

"Then let go of me," Dohwa said quickly, pushing Yoosun away by her shoulders, and Yoosun, humoring her, let her do so. 

She sat up and settled back on the bed, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hand, watching with fond amusement as Dohwa darted for the door. 

"It locks from the outside as well," Yoosun called helpfully after letting Dohwa struggle with it for a minute or two. 

It was still very cute of her to try. 

"Just in case Hyewon ever had to be locked in here for her own protection. I'm sure you can imagine why she might need such a precaution." 

Dohwa turned back to face her, glaring venomously as she slumped to the floor with her back against the door, her arms folded defensively as she hugged her knees to her chest. 

"So you still want something from me," Dohwa said darkly. 

"I want everything from you," Yoosun replied, sure she looked as smitten as she felt in that moment.

"You've made that clear. You've also made it clear that _my_ feelings and desires don't matter in comparison to yours," Dohwa snapped. 

Yoosun hummed, her indulgent smile firmly back in place. "I suppose that's true. But I am willing to settle for what you can bear to give me. There must be something I can offer you that will be worth what I've had to take." 

"I don't want _anything_ from you." 

"Really? Not justice, not vengeance? Not your antidote?" 

"You're nothing but a _puppet_ , an empty, soulless thing that vile woman made into her tool and confidant. You're just as powerless here as I am," Dohwa snarled. 

"That simply isn't the case," Yoosun replied, gesturing at the door. "We may both be locked in this room, but I have the key. And on my orders, that door can be opened at any time." 

Dohwa's eyes narrowed. "I still want nothing to do with you."

"I suppose that's to be expected." Yoosun sighed. "For now. Once you have your antidote, I'll have all the time in the world to change your mind." 

_"I won't."_

"You will," Yoosun promised. "You told me many times, in the midst of the Bloom no less, that you would rather die than give yourself to me." 

Yoosun climbed to her feet and slowly crossed the room, Dohwa flinching and shrinking away from her with every step. She kneeled down before her, brushing Dohwa's hair out of her eyes. 

"And now we both know that's simply not true." 

"Are you proud of yourself for that? Congratulations. You hurt the woman you claim to love badly enough to make her beg you to stop," Dohwa snapped, slapping Yoosun's hand away. 

"I did. And I am not proud of it. I would have avoided hurting you if I could," Yoosun said quietly. "But I can no more let you die than I can let you _go."_

She ran her fingers through Dohwa's hair, lifting a lock to her face and breathing in its scent.

"You are the first and only thing I have ever wanted for myself." 

"Then get used to disappointment," Dohwa snapped. 

“No,” Yoosun said smiling, shaking her head. "I don't think I will." 

She leaned in, smacking her hand against the door over Dohwa's shoulder, startling another flinch out of her.

"Aunt and the Princess are planning an… exchange of sorts in three days' time. But I have no intention of allowing you to be traded away for Hyewon." 

She paused, taking in Dohwa's _too_ carefully schooled neutral expression.

_So she knew. She's been communicating with the princess somehow all along._

"Though I'm sure the both of them are planning on various countermeasures and double-crosses to ensure one of them ends up with the both of you, I have no interest in those kinds of mind games or politics. Hyewon can live or die or rot away with the royals for all I care. She may make a nuisance of herself, now that she is off Aunt's leash, but that is _all_ she can make of herself: a nuisance, and nothing more." 

Her hand went to Dohwa's collar, tugging it down enough so she could see the mark she had left on her the night before as Dohwa's eyes widened, both her hands shooting up to seize Yoosun's wrist. 

"You said you wouldn't touch me until I asked you to," Dohwa said quickly, _fearfully._

"And I won't. I'm more than satisfied for today."

Yoosun ran a finger along the length of the bruise she'd sucked onto Dohwa's throat. 

"Now everyone who sees you will know that you're mine. And that puts me in a generous mood."

She tugged Dohwa’s collar back into place and pulled away, once more sitting cross-legged across from Dohwa, watching her with her chin in her hand.

"I'll have some proper clothes sent for you,” she said, humming thoughtfully. “As a token of my goodwill, you can have whatever remains of your mother's research. For today." 

"Your generosity knows no bounds, _my lady,_ " Dohwa snapped, gripping her collar and hugging her arms around herself tighter as if she thought Yoosun might try and strip her otherwise.

"It knows some bounds,” Yoosun replied with fond amusement. “Today you simply... paid for in advance.”

_"'I paid for?'"_ Dohwa said incredulously. _"That's_ what you're going to call what you did to me? Do you not have _any_ shame?"

“Not when it comes to you," Yoosun said, putting her hand over Dohwa's as she tried to flinch away. "In your case, I no longer can afford to. So here are my terms. Every day you will ask for me, offer me something that I want,” Yoosun paused when Dohwa scoffed, waiting for a retort that never came as Dohwa seethed and squirmed under her scrutiny. “And I think you can imagine what it is I will want from you. If I decide your offer is acceptable…”

Yoosun paused again, this time to flash Dohwa her most brilliant and indulgent smile, knowingly tryingto provoke a more dramatic response from her. 

“Then you will then be allowed the privilege of continuing your experiments that day, all with the full backing of the Suh family.”

Dohwa stiffened, her eyes wary. "And if I refuse?" 

"Then you will know every maiden who comes of age, or who goes into Full Bloom, or who sees her family murdered before her eyes for the crime of hiding a Flower Maiden daughter, from now until you accept my offer-- and you _will_ accept my offer, in time--" 

Yoosun leaned in closer, shifting her hand and _gently_ wrapping her fingers around Dohwa's neck--just as a reminder, nothing more.

_"You will know._ And you will know that they have met their fates when you had it in your hands to save them. But instead you chose to wait, to _spite_ me, in the hopes of Hyewon or the princess coming to take you away from me." 

Dohwa didn't flinch. "The only reason you want my antidote is because you want _me_ to live, so that you can toy with me all the longer. Don't insult me by pretending otherwise." 

"You're right, of course,” Yoosun said softly. “I couldn't care less if the rest of them live or die. But for your sake, I would even give you Hyewon’s life, if it would keep you here," Yoosun leaned in, resting her head against Dohwa's, close enough they were sharing breaths. 

"Hyewon can live as long as she stays out of my way. She is as irrelevant to me as the rest of them now. But I would gladly give you her life, give you _all_ of the Flower Maidens’ lives, if it would please you. Lives that, with your antidote, they could live freely, as they wished. Not as _kisaengs._ " 

Dohwa turned away, her hair falling over her face and hiding her eyes, her shoulders shaking with _something_ that Yoosun couldn’t quite name with her love’s face hidden. 

"So that is the price you would put on the lives and happiness of the dozens of women like me you have under your family’s thumb."

"Is it not a fair price? So many lives in exchange for yours?” Yoosun brushed Dohwa's hair out of her face, caressing her cheek. 

"You would make being a Flower Maiden no longer mean being a kisaeng," Dohwa said, still shaking, all cold anger and bitter irony. _"For all of them but me."_

“I would not treat you as a kisaeng, Dohwa," Yoosun said quietly.

"Aren't you already?" Dohwa retorted. "You're quite plainly trying to buy me." 

"I suppose I am," Yoosun agreed. "Because you have left me with so few options for keeping you by my side. But I have never meant to make you my whore. You are so much more to me than that. I mean to make you _my wife,_ Dohwa, if you will let me."

"If you think I would _ever_ accept a monster like you--" Dohwa snapped, eyes blazing as Yoosun cut her off, pulling her into her lap as Dohwa struggled in her grip. 

_“Let go of--_ ”

Yoosun pressed her up against the door again, her forearm across Dohwa’s sternum and a hand over her mouth. "You will let me finish my offer,” she snapped, finally starting to lose her patience.

“I don't think you could come to accept me on your own, not now that you know me for what I truly am. But if it meant revenge on my aunt? Justice for your parents? Your life, or Hyewon's? Or that of every Flower Maiden in Moonlight Garden? Wouldn’t that be worth you becoming mine? I think we both know you're far too kind and softhearted to truly consider refusing me then.”

_“Try me,”_ Dohwa spat, biting Yoosun’s hand and wrenching it off of her mouth.

"I know how high the price must seem to you,” Yoosun said quietly, ignoring her bleeding hand. “Now that you hate me so much. But wouldn’t it be worth it, all these things that I can give you?” 

Dohwa tried to push her away again, so Yoosun tugged her closer, smearing both their clothes with blood from her still bleeding hand in the process. 

"You wouldn’t be _giving_ me anything,” Dohwa retorted. “You think you can just _buy_ my affections. You would have me pay for their lives with my own. Because you think that then you could _own me,_ body and soul. You are trying to buy _what cannot be bought._ " 

"I think it can. But if I can't have your heart, I will gladly settle for the rest of you."

_“I hate you,”_ Dohwa spat, clenching her fists and trying to beat Yoosun away with them. “I will never hate _anyone_ so much as I hate you right now.”

“I know,” Yoosun said quietly, her arms still wrapped around her, unflinching as Dohwa weakly, clumsily, hit her over and over. 

“You said…” Dohwa whispered, finally wearing out her anger and collapsing against Yoosun’s chest. “You said that today was-- was _already paid for.”_

“I did,” Yoosun agreed, rubbing Dohwa’s back, as if she could delude either of them into thinking she could offer her any comfort. 

“Then give me what you’ve promised me. Give me my mother’s journal. And then… And then maybe... _maybe_ I will consider your offer.”

It was just a day. Yoosun was a patient woman. She could afford to wait. She had waited ten years for the chance to live this life. She had always planned on outwaiting Hyewon. 

After that? No, she would not have to wait very long for Dohwa. Yoosun would not have to wait very long at all. 


End file.
